Tomboy's Confusing Senior Year
by JaidedAce
Summary: Hinata is a tomboy whose enrolled into an all boys' school for her senior year of high school by her father so suddenly. Senior year is suppose to be full of adventure. Will this be a little too much for Hinata to handle or will a blond help her through?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got bored and decided to write another story since this story was in my head for a while. **

**Hinata is totally out of character in this story. **

**Well, here we go!**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes I didnt catch.  
**

**Disclaimeeerr: As much as I'd love to own Naruto.. I sadly do not  
**

**R&R  
**

Sitting in a classroom surrounded by sexy boys would be every girls fantasy right? Then how come I'm not enjoying it; How come I cant take time to admire the beauty of this situation? Oh yeah, it's because no in this school knows my true identity, that I'm really a girl. I'm Hinata Hyuga, I'm a 17 year old girl in an all boys high school trying to make it through senior year without being discovered.

It's my first day of school and I'm just sitting here, peering through the window as my English teacher rambled on about William Shakespeare and his tragedies and whatnot.

I sighed, thinking, 'How the hell did I get myself into this situation?'

Oh yeah, it was because of _that_ day…

**Flashback**

"Hinata, we're moving away. Start packing." My father said in his usual demanding tone.

"Eh?" Was all that I could come out of my mouth at that point; It was so sudden and out of nowhere.

"I said start packing. We're leaving in 48 hours." Couldn't he just say 2 days?

"Um sure dad, I'll get started on that…"

"It's sir to you young lady."

"Ok dad- I mean sir." I said rolling my eyes as I walked away, asking no questions.

Since I was 6, I lived with my dad since my mom and my little sister, Hanabi left us behind. Something about irreconcilable differences I believe. Ever since, I haven't seen my mother again. Sure, we talk every now and again, but not very often.

My dad was businessman, a _very _rich businessman who now own our family business, Hyuga Enterprises. I don't really know what's done there, I never took that time to ask my dad what was the point of the business; I wasn't particularly interested.

Ever since she left, I became more in touch with my… ahem… Masculine side and became a tomboy. I wore boy clothes, played sports, ya know, boy stuff. My father didn't have much to say about it actually. It didn't really bother him, as far as I know.

Packing all of my stuff was hard work considering all the stuff I had. I was rich after all. Wait, scratch that, my _dad_ was rich, I just benefited from the fact that he was rich getting everything I wanted. Surprisingly, I didn't turn out to be a prissy spoiled rich girl like some of the girls I went to school with. As a matter of fact, my school was filled with them. That's why, I mostly stood alone instead of in a crowd because most of the people in that private school looked down on me because I don't act as if I belong in high society. Nice folks, huh?

As the day of the move grew closer, the more excited I became. It meant a new start for me, away from the people I despised, and everything that irritated me.

On the last day in that house, I made it my top priority to celebrate… secretly of course. My dad had a huge bar in the basement that was off limits to a minor like me, but that day, I was feeling sneaky. My dad wasn't going to be home until late at night so I took it upon myself to grab one of the many bottles of vodka and took it up my room for my solitary celebration.

When I got up to my now bare room, I sat on my floor since everything was taken to the new house except for a lone sleeping bag and held the bottle up as if ready to do a toast and I shouted, "To new beginnings!" and started chugging down.

After drinking about half the bottle, my party began. I cranked up some music that echoed through the whole house. Out of drunken stupor, I started dancing and streak through the house naked yelling, "Freedom~! Freedom~!" I went back to my room and grabbed the vodka bottle and continued drinking it until it was empty. Even though drunk, I knew I had to get rid of the bottle. So, like a genius, I threw out of a window. After maybe an hour, the gallon of vodka finally was ready to come out. I rushed into my bathroom and blew chunks like never before. Even single thing I had that day came out of me at once. After flushing the towel, I weakly stood up and walked into my room. My eyes were attached to my sleeping bag as I slowly walked closer to it and then… _BANG!_ I hit face first centimeters away from my sleeping bag and I blacked out.

…..

"Hinata, Hinata, wake up. You're going to be late for school."

W-What? School? So soon?

I opened my eyes and all I could feel massive pain in my head as one hand went directly to my head. Every sound I heard made the pain even more unbearable.

As I finally looked around, I noticed we weren't at our old house anymore but I was in my bed and I had clothes on. I made the assumption that this was the new home. The room was huge of course with white walls and maple wood floors and all of my stuff was in place. Saved me a lot of work whoever did this.

I then noticed an outfit on my bed that looked to be a boys' uniform. There was also something that looked like boob straps that hold them down.

"Dad, why is there a boys' uniform on my bed?" I asked in confusion.

"I'll explain on the way, now get dressed." He said and walked out of my room.

I picked up the straps wondering if they'll hold down my girls considering they're D-cups. I sighed and started putting them on.

After getting dress, I heard a honking horn and figured it was my cue to leave. I put on my clip-on tie and buttoned up my black school blazer and looked at myself in the mirror. I really looked like a dude. I was glad at that moment that I cut my hair into like a pixie cut haircut when I did. With that thought, I left to find my way to the car

…

"What! And all boys' school? Dad, are you insane, I'm not a boy if you hadn't noticed!" I shouted as he drove the car.

"Well you sure can pass for one. Look, you don't have a choice. It's the closest school around and your grades are well above their standards. Oh, and you'll be staying on campus."

My mouth dropped. "On… Campus…?"

"Yes, on campus," My dad said as he stopped the car and got out and went to the trunk to get my suitcase.

I got out and shut the car door and went to the back to the trunk. "I don't think I can do this dad. This is all so sudden." Considering the terrible hangover I was having it was very sudden.

"You don't have a choice," he said as he gave me my suitcase as he close the trunk and then took the suitcase back. "Your new name is Hinori Hyuga. I got your schedule and everything so you can go straight to class. I'll take your suitcase to your dorm room. Now go make me proud." He kissed my forehead and went off.

I sighed. "I'll do my best dad."

I looked at my schedule. "English with Jiraiya sensei. Interesting" I mumbled. I looked at the school. It looked pretty prestigious. There were five huge brick buildings. Two on each side of the bigger 4-story building and I was guessing that was the main building so I walked toward it and went inside and was awe stricken. There was a huge foyer with two staircases on opposite sides and a huge chandelier in the middle.

My schedule said I was to look for room 407 so I went up four flights of stairs to the top floor. When I finally reached room 407, I knocked on the door waiting to be allowed in and walked in. All eyes were on me then.

"Oh look here, we have new meat," The teacher said in a joking matter. "So what's your name son?"

"I'm Hinori Hyuga. How's it hangin'" I said in a sluggish yet casual manly manner.

The boys snickered and the teacher laughed and said, "Nice to meet you Hinori-kun. I'm Jiraiya sensei, your English teacher. Take any empty seat you want."

I obliged and took a window seat next to a sleeping blond in the back. I then started peering out of the window blankly as the teacher started teaching again.

**End flashback**

And that's how I ended here… Hung-over, confused, and manly.


	2. Bromance

English class seemed to go by extremely slowly. Maybe it was because I looked at the clock every two seconds. I sighed as Jiraiya sensei went on with his teaching. I looked over to the blond blob I saw at the corner of my eye. Man I wish I could sleep like that.

"Hinori-kun! How many plays have William Shakespeare made?" Jiraiya sensei asked out of the blue.

"Umm 37… 38?" I said questionably.

Jiraiya sensei gave me a weird look. "Pay attention. And would you wake that idiot up for me."

"Um h-hai," I stuttered.

Trying to be all manly with it, I firmly grasped the boy's shoulder and shook him. "Hey, dude wake up."

The boy shot up from his seat shouting, "I like boobies!"

I fell to the floor shouting almost like a girl… Ok I scream like a little bitch but no one needs to know that.

All the guys were laughing at the blond guy who stood there for a second then looked around and noticed me on the ground. "Are you ok miss?" he asked.

I blushed in embarrassment "Hey! I'm no chick, I'm a dude!" I shouted in the manliest voice I could muster up.

"Oh… Well, are you gay or something?" He asked.

My blush changed to a darker shade of red. "No way man! I could beat you to a pulp for that!" Oh yeah, I get manly points for that.

"My fault man but…" He looked closely at my face, into my eyes. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a girl."

I looked into his ocean blue eyes that were drowning me so deep then I looked at his facial features. He had a face that was sculpted by angels. Natural tan skin, some weird whisper marks on his cheeks and sun kissed blond hair. If only I didn't have to pretend to be a boy I'd…

"Well I'm a boy got it?" I said trying to snap out of my trance.

The boy laughed. "Well sorry uhh… what's your name?"

"It's Hinori. Hinori Hyuga."

"Nice to meet you Hinori-san. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I hope we can forget about that little happening and be friends," he put his hand out for me to shake it.

"Sure, of course, Uzumaki-san." I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Don't call me 'Uzumaki-san', it makes me sound old. Just call me Naruto." He said with a smile.

"Ok… Naruto." I smiled.

Next thing you know, I heard the guys clapping while saying things like, 'bromance at its humble beginings' and such.

"Ok you two, you wasted enough of class. Now sit-" The bell rang and everyone started to leave.

As I started to leave, Jiraiya sensei called me back.

"What is it sensei?" I asked.

"Look Hinori, I know you're not a boy."

My eyes widened, and I put the act to the side. "H-how'd you know I was a girl?"

"I didn't know for sure until you told me and that girlish scream kinda gave it away," he said while laughing.

I felt so embarrassed; I could never live that down.

"But don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I just hope you enjoy your school year with all the raging man hormones all around." Jiraiya sensei smiled.

"Thank you sensei," I sent him a grateful smile.

"Now hurry on to class. I wouldn't want you to be late."

I nodded and rushed on to class.

…

Many hours later as the day ended, all I could think of was Naruto. We had every single class together and was the only person I talked to for the whole day about many different things. Like, he's the soccer captain and his favorite food is ramen. Maybe tomorrow I'll get to meet some of his friends or something.

I smiled as I walked happily almost as if I was walking on air.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called in the distance, "Hinori-kun! Wait up man!"

It was Naruto-kun. I turned around to greet him smiling. "Hey Naruto-kun. Where are you heading?"

"To my dorm. It's the same way you're heading," he pointed to the dorm building in front of us. It was a tall brick building labeled 'Dorm building A'. Hmm what a boring name… "Is that where your dorm is Hinori-kun?"

"It actually is." I answered.

"Sweet! Maybe we room together!" He said cheerfully.

My heart stopped. Oh dear God help me. If I'm rooming with Naruto, that would be… Oh Jesus Christ…

"No, I doubt it. It'd be my luck if we didn't share it."

"C'mon Hinori you gotta think positive! Now show me where your dorm is." He said happily as usual.

Please God be on my side today…

We walked into the building and was welcomed by a warm comfortable air. I looked up and saw a huge chandelier hanging above white marble floors. I looked at my dorm card and it said 207A on it. By this time, I was praying that we didn't share a room.

We walked toward the elevator and once inside, I pressed the button labeled '2'.

"Well what do ya know, we're on the same floor." He said smiling mischievously like he knows something.

My heart was pounding as the elevator went up and came to a stop.

We walked out and I read the sign that pointed the way to 207A. We walked to the left down a long carpeted hallway.

The grin on Naruto's face grew while my fear grew.

Finally we reached room 207A and all seemed well… until Naruto busted out in laughter.

"W-What is so funny?" I asked scared for my life. 'Oh please don't tell me…' I thought.

Naruto wiggled his room key in front of my face and it was labeled… 207A.

I felt my heart drop and my face turn pale.

"So what were you saying Hinori-kun?"

The only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Uhhh…." And the only thing going through my mind was…

'Shit... Shit... SHIT!'


	3. Can Things Get Any Worse?

**Hey everybody! Here's another chapter the story!**

**Naruto:Wait a minute! There's something Me and Hina has to say.**

**Me:What?**

**NaruHina: HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: Haha yeahhh it's my birthday today. so you guys should leave comments to make me feel better. This hasn't gone so well. *sadface* Sooo here you go! ENJOY! R&R**

Standing here in the middle of this dorm room all I could think of was why couldn't I win today? So far, this day is reminding me of a movie that I saw with my friends recently called _The Hangover_: everything was great while I was plastered, but I wake up with a shitload of problems...

"Isn't this great Hinori-kun? We get to share a room together!" Naruto voice was laced with endless excitement. "Now we will never have to part again!" He sounded like someone out of a romance movie. His crappy acting poses made it worse.

"That sounds great and all Naruto-kun, but I cant share a room with you." I said with a hint of annoyance. I didn't mean to sound as aggravated as I did, but this hangover is being a major pain in the balls... If only I had some it would make the situation easier.

Naruto sent me a look that broke my heart in two. "W-what? Why," Naruto asked desperately. "Do you not like me or something?" Liking him was definitely not the issue in this case. As a matter of fact, at this moment, I wish I could pounce on him, rip his clothes off and fu-

"Oh no! That's not the problem," I waved my hands in front of me trying to reassure him. "It's just that... I have a problem with insomnia and I don't go to sleep until really late and I tend to leave the lights on and read or something..."

Lame excuse, but that was all I could think up in that little time.

"Really? Me too!"

Shit.

"Except I don't read, I text my girlfriend, Sakura until I go to sleep." Naruto said dreamily with a goofy smile on his face.

"Girlfriend, huh?" I felt my heart shrivel up inside of me when I heard the word "girlfriend".

"Yeah! See?" He pulled out a picture of a pink haired slut- I mean girl wearing a short tight dark green mini skirt that literally stopped at her ass, and a red tube top.

"Hot." I said to him trying to sound pleased. However, in my mind, I wanted to tell him she was a flat-chested, five headed slut, but I'm gonna be nice.

"I know right? I love that girl." He smiled at the picture.

Does he love the girl, or does he love he vag-

"Aw, that's sweet." I said cutting off my thoughts.

In all honesty, I didn't think it was sweet at all. It was quite sickening actually. A perfectly great guy settling for a little slut who probably couldn't keep her legs closed for a whole day. I'd probably be way better than her for him any day. Oh who am I kidding... Who would want to be with a tomboy like me anyway?

"Hinori, what's wrong? Why do you look so depressed all of a sudden?" Naruto asked me and was suddenly in my face.

Seeing his face so close to mine made me yelp like a little dog and fall onto the gray carpeted floor. "Oh n-nothing Naruto-kun. I was just thinking."

"Are you jealous that I have such a beautiful girl like Sakura in my life, and that you cant have her to yourself?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Not on your mother fucking life. I wouldn't touch that whore not even with a 12-foot pole. It might melt because she's so toxic.

"Oh no, that's not it... It's nothing forget about it."

"Ok, if you say so."

With that said, I looked around the room. It was a pretty good size. There was a twin-sized bed the left corner, and another on the right. Both beds had nice sized wooden dressers at the end. A small wooden nightstand with a single drawer and a lamp standing on it separated the two. I looked to my right and saw a nice sized office desk that seemed to be unused. Figures. Naruto didn't seem to be the type to study.

"Guess I should unpack now." I said as I walked toward my bag sitting on the bed on my right.

"Need help?" Naruto asked.

"Uh no! It's ok, I got it." I said nervously. God knows what my dad packed in there.

I could here my heartbeat through my ears as my hand went for the zipper. My warm fingers gripped onto the cool zipper and I unzipped it.

Inside I saw what looked like boy clothes. However… A blue small box on the side caught my eye. I lifted it up and it said 'Tampon Pearl Ultra.'

My mouth dropped at the sight of this. Oh my God WHY?

Then, almost on cue, Naruto snatched the box away. "What's this Hinori?" Of course when he read the label, he fell on his ass laughing. I'm screwed.

"Hinori, what the FUCK are you doing with tampons! Are you PMSing of something?" He said through his laughter.

I couldn't help but go flushed in embarrassment "N-no! They're my sister's! She left for a boarding school around the same time I did! Someone placed these in the wrong bag!"

"You have a sister?" Naruto said in disbelief. Man, what have I gotten myself into?

"Y-yeah! A twin! Here's her picture!"

I showed him a picture of me when my family got together and took formal pictures a few months back before I cut my hair. They all forced me to wear a white sundress, and I also had a sunflower in my hair above my left ear, and my bangs fell into my eyes. I held more sunflowers in my hands. I actually got myself to smile. I have to admit the picture wasn't half bad.

I saw Naruto's face turn slightly red. "Wow, man, your sister is beautiful..."

"You really think so?" I felt myself blush.

"Yeah really. Not to mention that she has a-"

"Really nice rack." We said in unison.

"I know. She gets that a lot." I rolled my eyes.

"Must be rough having to hear that a lot about your sister." Naruto said with empathy.

"Not really. I'm use to it." Considering it's my rack.

"Can I keep this Hinori-kun? Pleeeease!" Naruto begged.

"No." I took the picture. "I wont have you whacking off to a picture of my sister Naruto."

"C'mon just once?" Naruto continued to beg. "I'll let you jack off the a picture of Saku-"

"No way in hell." I realized what I said and quickly added, "She's not my type."

"Aww," Naruto pouted.

I laughed at him. "Let me finish packing now before I never finish."

A few minutes later, I finished packing everything up. Suddenly, a loud growl suddenly could be heard. For a second, I thought there was an animal in the room, but it was just Naruto's stomach.

"Hey Hinori, are you hungry? Wanna go grab some lunch or something?"

"Sure why not. I am a little hungry." I smiled. Actually, I was fucking starving. The last time I ate was prior my drunken celebration before I moved. A good meal or two would be great.

Naruto flipped open his cell to check the time. "I can introduce you to the guys while we're there too. They're usually in the cafeteria around this time." He then closed it with a big grin.

Meet the guys...? Great, more testosterone...

As we walked down the hallway of the dorm building, my only thought was could things get any worse...


	4. Hinata

**Hi everybody! I'm back again with another chapter! Sorry I stayed away so long! **

*****NEWS*****

**My other story "Street Racer Love" is ****going under complete construction**** so if you read it now or have read it in the past, it may be completely different soon because I'm changing the concept a little and the title also. It may take a minute for me to completely finish it sooo, I'm probably going to update my other stories a little more often while I work on it. **** Since this story is one of my favorites, I thought I'd do this one first. **

**Well here's my new chappy. Enjoy!**

Walking side by side with Naruto, I felt extremely nervous. My chest remained tight. Well… could be the straps on my boobs too, but my chest felt really tight. My heart was beating as fast as an automatic assault rifle, or whatever those guns are called. My hangover shifted slightly, but I found it very difficult to walk and see everything straight. All I know is if someone didn't break this silence between us, I was going to go crazy.

"Hey Hinori," I heard Naruto call out to me.

"Hm?"

"I have a question about your sister." I looked up at him and I noticed that his cheeks were a little pink.

My eyebrow arched. "If it's about her boobs, I don't wanna hear it."

"Oh no, it's not about that! Even though they ARE really nice-"

"Get to the damn point." I said slightly annoyed.

"Okay! Well I was wondering… What's her name? What is she like?"

The question caught me off guard. "Why do you wanna know Naruto-kun?"

"I'm just curious. It's something about her that just seems… I don't know... unique I guess, and seeing as you're her brother I thought you'd know her best."

I blushed hearing this. This is going to be a difficult story to tell about myself but making it not about "myself"… If that even made any sense. "W-well, her name is Hinata. She was one of the sweetest, most kind-hearted girls anyone could ever know. She was always going out of her way to help others. Basically, she was a beautiful soul."

"Was," Naruto looked at me confused. "Why are you talking about her in the past tense?"

I looked down at the ground as I stopped in place. I started thinking of a way to explain this so it doesn't make me seem like I'm talking about myself. "11 years ago, my parents split. Our mother left us and took our younger sister, Hanabi, with her to never be seen again. In the beginning, she was fine. She was the most enthusiastic of all of us. She would always say that mom would come back and we'd be a family again. She was the light that kept hope in me.

"However, 4 years ago, on our 13th birthday, we, meaning Hinata, my father, and I, was in our limo, and we saw a woman who looked exactly like our mother and a little girl that was identical to Hanabi. They were with a middle aged man and another little girl. Hinata asked the driver to stop the limo, and she jumped out of the car and ran to the people. She embraced the woman remembering mothers scent and noticing that the scent was the same, that that was in fact our mother. The woman shoved her off of her asking what she was doing. Hinata explained that she is our mother, Hanabi is our sister, and she was happy to have found her again. But…" My hand balled up into fists as I held back my tears.

"But?" Naruto pryed.

"Mother gave her a cold look. As I ran over to her, she gave me a cold look too. The next thing she said broke both of our hearts: 'You're no children of mine. I have my own family. They're right beside me.' She then looked at the limo, at father, glaring at him. 'You're his bastard children. Not mine. Now go away.' Hinata was crushed. Nothing was ever the same. My little sister was gone. She cut off her long hair, dressed like a boy, hung out with the wrong crowd, got into a lot of trouble doing things she had no business doing. Now she's at boarding school because my father saw no other choice in the matter."

Tears fell down my face as my voiced cracked when I tried to keep explaining the story. "I want that little girl back… I want my little sister back. I don't know where that girl is… I-"

Naruto put his hand on my shoulder as an attempt to comfort me. "Hinori, I'm pretty sure that same girl is inside her somewhere. You just gotta help her find it, y'know?" Naruto grinned at me.

I looked at him as if I had an epiphany. I am still me inside. Just because the person I was trying to approve left me doesn't mean that I shouldn't stop being myself. The "me" I became was out of pain and due to the fact that I had no woman figure in my life to guide me. Now I know I have to guide myself to a better…. "me" I guess I can say.

I smiled at Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I feel a lot better. Sorry about springing all that on you. Considering I just met you. I guess it all came spilling out when you mentioned my sister." I patted myself on the bad for being able to tell the truth even if it was touched with little white lies.

Naruto for some reason was turning red as he smile back at me. "No problem. That's what bro's are for. Man hug?" Naruto put his hand out for me to take it.

I slapped hands with him and we went into a man hug. We stayed that way for a few seconds, which was too long for me because I was getting mesmerized by his scent. I thought I heard him breathe in as if he was taking in my scent as well.

We finally broke out of our "bro hug" when we heard someone call out to Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto! Who's your girlfriend?"

We looked to see a guy with what looked like a pineapple head with his spiky, black ponytail.

"Screw you, Shikamaru." Naruto said with a hint of playfulness.

The boy, Shikamaru grinned as other boys appeared after him.

Looks like I'm meeting the boys earlier than planned…

**Did you enjoy? Was it too emotional? Sorry. But next chap will be funny. Promise :)**


	5. Deal

**And so I'm back! Sorry I suck so bad at updating. I got a job that sucks up all my time so I don't have much time to really write anything. I'm trying my best to manage everything but anywhooo... Onward with the story!**

*******End of last chappyy*******

We finally broke out of our "bro hug" when we heard someone call out to Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto! Who's your girlfriend?"

We looked to see a guy with what looked like a pineapple head with his spiky, black ponytail.

"Screw you, Shikamaru." Naruto said with a hint of playfulness.

The boy, Shikamaru grinned as other boys appeared after him.

Looks like I'm meeting the boys earlier than planned…

*** **Chapter 5*****

I felt the veins in my forehead pulse as I heard the Shikamura, or Shikamoro or whatever his name is, but for now I'll refer to him as pineapple head because that's what he looks like to me right now with his spiky ponytail.

"Who the hell are you talking about pineapple head," I asked with the manliest voice I could without my emotions getting in the way because I was still a little bit emotional from my talk with Naruto.

"First of all, the name's Shikamaru,"

"Noted," I interrupted. "And?"

"Second, I'm talking to you little girl. What's your name?"

"First of all, my name is Hinori."

"Also noted," Shikamaru smirked. "Annnndd?"

Is he mocking me? "And I'm no chick, I'm a dude got it?"

"Hmmm…" He just stood there staring at me as if he was checking me out. "You seem too puny to be a girl. You have a very feminine shape to you."

Naruto turned to look at me, and he began staring at me too. That's when I began sweating bullets.

"Now that you mention it Shikamaru…"

"W-what are you guys taking about ? I'm all man!"

They stared closer. Fuck.

"Guys leave him alone. He's new, cut him a break."

I turned to a brown haired guy who had a lot of meat on his bones. His cheeks were puffy and big. He smiled at me as I looked at him.

"You're right Choji. Let that poor guy off the hook. He can't help the way he looks."

I looked at the guy to the bigger guys left. There was a guy who also had brown spiky hair except his hair was a lot shorter than that Choji guy's hair. He had triangles painted on his cheeks. And his canine teeth were shaper than the average Joe. I could tell as he was smiling at me.

"Yeah Kiba's right. Though it looks like he skipped some meals. You need to eat more meat so that you don't look like one of toothpick female models." Choji said with a grin.

My ear twitched a little when I heard that. "Listen here, fatass. You don't know sh-"

Next thing I knew… Everthing went black and I could faintly hear Choji say something about him not being fat, but big-boned. Then I completely out.

After being knocked out for a while, I finally woke up with nothing but pain on the left side of my face.

"Ah, fuck!" I shouted as shot out of my laying position into a sitting position holding my face.

"Looks like you're awake."

I turned to see Shikamaru, Choji, and… the other guy. I don't think we were able to be introduced.

"Where the hell am I?"

"We're in your room."

I looked around to finally realize everything looked familiar. "Oh," I said plainly. "What happened to me?"

"Choji punched you in the face after you called him a fa-" Choji shot Shikamaru a warning glare as he was prepared to say the forbidden word. "We had to drag him off of you before he beat you to death."

My stomach dropped as I looked at Choji. He was sitting there looking at me with a smile.

"I-I'm so so sooo so so sorry Choji," I said apologetically. "I didn't mean it."

"No harm done," Choji smiled "Sorry for calling you a female model."

"It's cool." I noticed Naruto was missing. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's in class" He carried you here and-"

"Now that that's out of the way," Shikamaru interrupted. "Let's get down to business."

I looked at him confused. "What business?"

"I'll be straightforward. The 3 of us know you're a girl."

I think my heart stopped at that point. "W-What the hell are you-"

He held my breast strap in front of my face.

I looked down at my chest. So that's it feels like there's a weight lifted off my boobs. "What the fuck did you guys do to me!"

"Relax, we didn't rape you or anything. You don't feel pain, do you?" The triangle paint guy said.

I moved my waist and hips around a little bit. Everything was in check. I looked at the guy with the canines. "By the way, who the hell are you? We were never introduced. Well, neither was Choji, but I heard his name."

"I'm Kiba." He grinned.

I smiled back. "Since you're the only one who hasn't said anything mean to me yet, it's nice to meet you, Kiba-kun."

If I didn't know any better, it looked like he was blushing.

"Anyway we promise to keep your identity a secret as long as you do us a favor." Shikamaru said.

"If it involves sex, go ahead and tell the world now because I'm not doing shit."

"Don't worry, it doesn't involve sex. It's just Naruto." Choji reassured.

"What about him?"

"We want you to make him like you so that he can break up with that horrible girlfriend of his. We want him to be happy. He's not happy with her. " Kiba said

"How do you know?"

"He changed when he started dating her. When he's around her, he's a whole different person." Kiba explained.

"I see." As I considered it, something went off in my brain. "But wait, wouldn't that make him seem like he like guys because I'm supposed to be a guy?"

"Exactly." Shikamaru smirked. "Yet since you're a girl, he'll feel something yet he won't understand why he feels the way he does about you."

"Soo… basically, you want me to make him question his sexuality?"

Everyone nodded.

"You guys are cruel."

"Naaahh, we're just being guys." Kiba grinned.

"Besides, it'll make the semester a lot more interesting to bear, and we hate that bitch," Choji said. "He'd be better off with a guy than he anyway, and you seem pretty cool and he seems to like you as a person so why not give it a shot."

"And you also seem to like him as well, so why don't you try to win him over. And when he finds out you're a girl, he'll be happy."

I blushed. "How would you-"

"He likes girls with big boobs and a big heart behind it."

"But he's with that flat-chested-"

"He did it to be popular. Now that he's popular, there's no need for him to be with her anymore. He's more popular than she is now." Shikamaru explained.

I sat and thought of the opportunity. With a sigh, I said. "Fine, I'll give it a try."

"Good. Now-" Shikamaru was cut off by a key rattling in the door. It was Naruto.

"Shit!" I said as I took my breast strap from Shikamaru and ran into the bathroom. Just as I ran into the bathroom and locked the door, Naruto opened the door. I heard his loud voice fill the dorm room. I sighed in relief.

I quickly wrapped the strapped around my boobs and pulled my shirt back down. Afterwards, while I had the chance, I decided to go to the bathroom. Bad idea.

As I sat on the toilet and peeed, I looked down and saw a shade of red in the toilet and more droplets fell down from me. When I finally realized what was going on, I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and looked at my calendar, and under today's date, it said, "Warning. Period begins today."

Fuck.


	6. It's THAT Time Again!

**I feel sooo horrible. I feel like a piece of crap. I've been away for a long time, and while I was gone, I was feeling discouraged on my stories. Didn't think they were that good. Thought I couldn't write anymore. But then I started getting reviews on my stories again recently and I realized people really like my stories, and I can't let you guys down! I'm gonna give story writing another try guys! I hope I don't let you guys down! Here's a new chapter! R&R!**

I completely forgot that it's around the time that my cycle starts. I knew that I was missing something, but I didn't think it was that. Hell, I could live without it. To really be a boy would be great at the moment.

I look around for my… Ahem… feminine products… but then I remembered…

When I was unpacking, and Naruto found out there were Tampons in my suitcase, and I said that they were my "twin sister's," and that they were misplaced in my bag, I left them in my bag… which is in the closet… in the room… with the guys…

I'm so screwed.

Then, it hit me… literally. My lower stomach started to erupt with painful cramps. It hurt so bad that I couldn't help but scream bloody murder.

My shriek echoed through the dorm room. I could hear shuffling from the room coming closer to the bathroom.

"Hinori-kun, are you okay?" I heard Naruto shout.

'Shit, did I scream that loud,' I thought to myself. 'Gotta come up with something fast…'

"Um… I'm bleeding… from um… my hole!"

"Which hole?" Naruto asked sounding slightly panicked.

I could hear Shikamaru and the others snickering on the other side of the door. Assholes.

"My... pee hole!"

That's when Shikamaru busted out laughing. I heard the sound of a smack to the back of his head. "It's not funny Shikamaru! It could be serious!" Naruto yelled.

Boy, if only he knew…

I began looking to see if I had something to help my… "problem." However of course I forgot to bring my meds for cramps with me.

I swore under my breath. "Um guys, I'm pretty sure it's nothing serious. I'll just go talk to the nurse about it."

"I'll go with you!" Naruto oh-so-eagerly volunteered.

"N-no it's ok. I want to go alone. I'll be embarrassed if you go with me."

"C'mon Hinori don't be such a _girl_!" I could hear the smirk on Shikamaru's face- especially on the emphasis on "girl." I could kill him.

I unlocked the bathroom door and swung it open and quickly walked pass the guys trying to hide my blush only managing to say a small "Come on, Naruto." I heard him start following me as I reached the door.

Before I walked out the door, I sent Shikamaru the best death glare I could muster up. At that same time, I felt the mother of all cramps, and ran out the room leaving Naruto behind.

…

Running to the clinic was not a good idea. The cramps just kept coming and they only got more painful. Not only that... the crotch of my pants were also starting to feel quite damp.

As I was preparing to walk into the building, I heard Naruto catch up to me.

"Hinori, wait up!"

I stopped in mid-step. I turned to look at Naruto catching his breath.

"Geez Hinori, I never would've thought you could run so fast!"

"Bleeding in your pants make you do crazy things." That's a major understatement.

"Right. Well, let's go!" Naruto walked ahead of me, but I grabbed his arm before he could walk in.

"Hey, Naruto-kun… if you don't mind, once we get in there, could you stay behind and wait for me in the lobby?"

"Why Hinori?"

"I… need to go in alone. I'd feel self-conscious if you go in with me."

He looked at me confused. "But why? We're all men here!"

"Really, you don't understand. What you would see would shock you. A _big_ shock. It's why guys… feel intimidated by me in restrooms." I hope he takes it the way I hope.

I believe my words hit my mark. Naruto stood frozen staring at my crotch. "Oh. I think I understand. I'll stick around the waiting room. I hope it's not a big penis- I-I mean problem!"

I sent him a bright smile. "Thanks, Naruto-kun, for understanding."

I think my smile was a little too bright because Naruto's cheeks turned pink.

We walked into the school's clinic and Naruto halted as soon as we reached the waiting room and took a seat.

I made my way to the front desk to see a dark haired young woman wearing scrubs with cute little pigs on them. Her nametag said "Shizune" on it.

She smiles at me. "Yes, how may I help you?"

I didn't know how to say this…

"Um, hi… I'm Hinori Hyuga. I'm the new student."

"Oh yes, I heard about you," she winked at me as if knowing my real identity. "What can I help you with?"

I felt myself become overcome by embarrassment as my face turns red. "Um, well… you see… I'm bleeding… from my hole…"

She tilts her head. "What hole?

I resembled a tomato after she asked me that. "You know what I mean." I mumbled and took a pen and circled a period at the end of a sentence on a random piece of paper that was sitting on the desk so she really understood what I meant.

The woman's eyes widened with understanding. She then grabbed my arm and dragged me back into a room.

She then left the room, but quickly returned holding what looked like her purse. She began digging in her purse to look for something. She then pulled out a tampon. 'Thank you God this woman is a life saver," I praised in my thoughts. 'And it's the same kind I use too. Awesome!'

"Thank you very much! I appreciate it." I smiled at the woman with such appreciation.

"No problem," she smiled at me. "It must be difficult to be in your very delicate situation in a place like this surrounded by testosterone."

"You have no idea."

"You're right, I don't, and I'm glad I don't know," she giggled a little bit. "But I'm going to let you get situated. Once you're all set, you can just leave through the door on your right. You might want to hurry back to your room and change. Oh, by the way…"

Shizune tossed an orange, transparent pill bottle at me. I read the label, and it had my name on it and stated "Ibuprofen" 800mg. I think I felt a tear fall from my eye. I love this woman.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this." My voice filled with such happiness.

"I think I do. Your father brought those here seeing as you left those, and he knew you'd be here eventually."

"I see." I stared down at my bottle. I think for the first time in a long time, I appreciate my father.

"Now get yourself together. Don't want your cute friend worrying," she winked at me.

I lightly blushed. "Thank you Shizune-san."

She looked shocked that I knew her name. Then she looked down to see that she was wearing her nametag. "Oh, don't mention it." She laughed and closed the door.

I then started to get myself settled. I better hurry and get out before Naruto worries more.

…..

I walked from the back to see Naruto fidgeting in his seat. When he caught sight of me, his face lit up and he jumped out of his seat and hugged me.

"Hinori-kun, you okay! Right? Everything in check? You're not going to lose your balls are you?" He barraged me with questions.

"Naruto-kun, I'm fine. I… just had a little too much to drink before I came to this school, and it did things to my body because I tend to drink a lot. They said it'll stop soon." I lied through my teeth not knowing fully if drinking can cause that to happen.

"Thank God! You need to stop drinking. It's not good for you." He said as we walked out of the building,

"I plan to," I smiled at him. "Thank you for coming with me and worrying Naruto-kun. It means a lot"

Naruto turned pink again. "S-sure, no problem."

"Hey Naruto, why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" He covers his face.

I looked at him surprised and slightly amused. "You are!"

"Look I can't help it! You look exactly like your sister when you smile, and she's fucking beautiful!"

I then started blushing and remained quiet for a minute. All I could manage to say was "Oh."

"Y-yeah…" Naruto said awkwardly. "Hey, think of it this way, if you were a girl, you would be one beautiful woman."

I think I turned I few shades redder after hearing that. "Well… thanks," I grinned. "Hey, can we hurry to the dorm so I can change my pants and then get some food? I'm starving." And I need to take these damn pills.

"Sure, let's go!" Naruto said as he led the way to the dorm hall.

"Hey Hinori?"

"Hm?"

"I think you'd have an amazing pair of-"

I then smacked him in the back of his head before he could finish his sentence. "Shut the hell up."

We then began laughing as we continued to walk together.


	7. Dream Come True Kind of

**Hey guys! Sorry guys. Having major writer's block. I've been taking time to think of the direction I'm going to take this story. Since there's a lot of romantic drama going on in my life, I'm thinking about releasing some of the stress here in the story. And Hopefully, next update I can have two chapters up for you guys! I'll try my very best to not keep you guys waiting so long. Thank you guys SO MUCH for sticking through this story with me! R&R!**

Once Naruto and I made it back to our dorm room, I made a beeline straight to the bathroom. I felt like I really needed a shower. I stripped out of my bloody clothes, turned on the water, and stepped in the shower.

Feeling the water cascade down my body, clinging to me felt amazing. I ran my hands along my body making sure water reached ever part of me. I felt such a serene calmness wash over me. I wish this could last forever.

Until…

I heard the door open.

"Hinori, I hope you don't mind I have to… pee?" I heard Naruto's words wonder off as if he was confused by something. "Hinori! What is this doing in here?"

I peeked from the shower curtain, and what I saw made the blood rush from my face.

He was holding… my bra.

My mouth dropped. I had no clue how to get myself outta this jam.

"Um, it's my sister's. I was hiding it so that you don't find it and figure out her cup size," I lied through my teeth.

"What? Me? Nooo, I would nev- holy shit she's a double D-cup!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes she is what of it?"

"I must see this girl. I want her to open her arms to me and let me run head first into her bossom, and-"

"Get out." I said as he was starting to make me feel irritated and embarrassed.

"Okay."

"Leave the bra."

Naruto was silent for a second. "Fine." I heard a soft drop of my bra onto my clothes as he shut the door.

I exhaled as he closed the door. I think it's safe to get out now. I turned off the water, wrapped myself in a towel, and put one leg out to step out of the shower.

Well… I was wrong… it wasn't safe.

The door opened again, and Naruto stepped into the bathroom again.

"My bad man, I got so distracted that I… didn't… go…" his mouth dropped to the floor.

He was staring at my body covered with a short white towel. The towel reached my upper thigh, it was extremely tight showing my curves, my legs, and, of course, my double D boobs.

I was so deep in shocked that all I could do was stand there. I looked around for some to hit Naruto with. There was only one thing…

"Hinori… are you…"

I hit him in the back of the head with a wooden backscratcher… hard. So hard that it snapped in two, but luckily I hit him hard enough to knock him out.

I realized that I had to get him out of here and fast. I bent down to pick him up and then I felt a horrible cramp. I swore under my breath. It'd probably be best to handle my womanly issues first. I ran to my bag, grab a tampon, and handled my business.

Now… back to the idiot on the floor.

I bent down, grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him out of the bathroom. I took a deep breath before lifting him up onto his bed. When I got him up onto the bed, he grabbed me, and pulled me into a bear hug. "Mmm, Hinata-chan… you're so soft," he moaned in his sleep.

Shit... I need to find my way out of this…

I realized that Naruto had grip on my towel… there's only one thing I could do… I untucked my towel, and ran half naked in my lavender panties back to the bathroom. I shut the door hard and locked it.

I put my back against the door, and slid down to the floor. 'Man that was way too close…' I thought to myself. 'I hope I hit him hard enough to forget what he saw.'

I got up off of the floor and started to get dressed. Minutes later, I heard Naruto's phone going off, and him answer it. He sounded pretty happy as if he was talking to a girl. I hope it's not who I think it is…

I finished getting ready and stepped into the room as he was saying his farewells.

"See you soon, babe. Bye." Naruto said before hanging up the phone. When he noticed I came out of the bathroom, he smiled at me. "Oh Hinori! Thank God you're normal! I had a dream that-"

"I do not wanna hear it." I cut him off before he could say it. Lucky me, he thought it was a dream.

"Aww come on, Please! I need to tell you! It felt so real and you were a girl and you-"

"Shut the hell up. Any story with me as a girl is not going to end well for me."

"Okay then… guess what?"

I sighed. "What?"

"Sakura's coming to see me! She's going to join us in the dining hall when we eat! Aren't you excited?"

Fuck no. "Um, sure I guess."

"Then hurry up so you can meet her! God I'm hungry too. Come on Hinori-kun!"

"Okay, okay!"

Yeah… I've lost my appetite.


End file.
